


Mirror Mirror

by TallowCat



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn with a tiny amount of plot, Ringabel eats ass, i can't write porn i am so sorry, the sheep gets RAMMED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallowCat/pseuds/TallowCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringabel truly thinks Tiz is beautiful</p><p>i fucking hate you tomi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> It’s mirror sex what the hell do I call it  
> Also known as how long can I avoid using the word penis
> 
> tomi i fucking hate you so fucking much

“But Tiz sleep is essential in beauty! I need my beauty sleep!”

   Tiz didn’t even want to remember what got him into this conversation. He just wanted Ringabel to get up and help; six in the morning wasn’t _that_ early.

For a moment Tiz was silent.

 

“I guess that means I’m pretty ugly then…”

   Of course it was only to tease Ringabel, he knew his boyfriend would not take his words easily.

And of course he didn’t Ringabel was right up and looked horrified with himself.

 

“N-no! Tiz, wait! I didn’t mean it like that!”

   Masking his snickers with fake sniffles Tiz didn’t think he’d get such a good reaction out of Ringabel. Scrambling to his feet Ringabel looked like he wanted to die, he honestly thought Tiz was being serious.

“N-no, Ringabel, its fine, I understand…”

 

Before he knew it Tiz was wrapped up in the former amnesiac’s arms with kisses being peppered all over his face.

“No, no, Tiz! I’m serious, you’re lovely, adorable, beautiful, all of it!” Squeezing him gently Ringabel continued to mutter how beautiful he thought Tiz really was.

 

Well, Tiz’s plan backfired. He expected a small jab back not being pampered with compliments and kisses. And Tiz wasn’t the most…confident when it came to affection. His face immediately flushed and he almost couldn’t bear to hear Ringabel whisper such words to him.

Shoving is lover away from him with a mutter of “I’m fine Ringabel” Tiz turned and left the room, too embarrassed to even want to look Ringabel in the eye.

 

Ringabel was left extremely confused, to say the least.

 

 

\--

 

And he was thinking on it for the rest of the day.

Had he done something wrong?

Tiz didn’t actually think of himself like that, did he?

 

And he was still thinking about it when the sun began to do gown. At the table with a cup of coffee Ringabel just couldn’t get it out of his head. What would have Tiz thinking… oh.

 

When Tiz returned, looking worn out and ready to stop Ringabel moved. Wrapping an arm around Tiz’s waist he grinned.

“I’ll show you just how beautiful you are, dear Tiz.”

 

\--

 

Again Tiz wasn’t really sure what happened.

One moment he was ready to just sit down with Ringabel.

And the next he was bent over in front of their mirror with Ringabel stretching him out with two fingers.

 

“Nnngg… ha~”

“Can’t you hear how lovely your voice is, Tiz? I could listen to you for hours…”

 

Probing a little deeper with slender fingers Ringabel made sure to pull Tiz back, giving the farm boy a perfect view of himself in the mirror. Erection throbbing at full attention Tiz was nothing less then purely embarrassed. Hearing Ringabel whisper such dirty words in his ear and seeing himself in the mirror, twitchy and horny, made it hard for him to stay modest at all.

 

“S-shut up Ringabel… Ahaaaa!”

Only grinning Ringabel removed his fingers slowly, loving the way Tiz moaned in disappointment whilst gripping him as tightly as he could. Letting his now free hand grasp Tiz’s throbbing length Ringabel laughed lightly into Tiz’s shoulder.

Ringabel pressed kisses all up Tiz’s neck, enjoying the way Tiz twitched at every move. He watched in some odd fascination at how Tiz both pressed into him and away from him.  
His dearest farm boy, throbbing in his hand, was twisting and twitching to get as much contact with his hand as possible.

 

“R-Ringabel, please~ J-just do something. Mm.”

“You’re so flushed Tiz, a perfect shade of red. Hmm… I’d love to see how deep that could get.”

 

After one more pump Ringabel released Tiz and grabbed him hips, letting his thumbs draw lazy patterns. Tiz had lovely hips, better then any woman Ringabel had ever met, though he may have been extremely biased towards Tiz for obvious reasons.

It was quite often that Ringabel would mention his lover’s hips. The younger had a killer grip with his thighs and he was more then happy to be situated between them, as it usually meant he was going to have quite the good time.

 

Save one time when they had to stop due to an…incident with his ribs.

 

Holding Tiz’s chin with his fingers Ringabel turned the farm boy’s attention back to the mirror in front of them.

“I want you to watch, Tiz. You’re body always moves so wonderfully, I can’t get enough and I want you to see just how delicious your body is…”

 

With a whine Tiz couldn’t help but comply, Ringabel’s head had ducked and it was hard to focus on anything but the way his own body moved. How flushed his skin was and how he did twitch when Ringabel entered him.

With a drawn out moan from Tiz he tried to close his trembling thighs, embarrassed about being able to see Ringabel enter him with the mirror in place. Ringabel’s pleased sigh from behind him didn’t help either, it was horribly embarrassing to see Ringabel moving in and out.

Using one hand to hold Tiz’s leg away, wanting Tiz to watch every move they made together, Ringabel gave a long drawn out moan from behind him.

 

“Tiz, you feel so, so great. You’re taking me so well, so easily… Mm~ Truly you have the beauty of a god.”

Forcing his eyes open, at Ringabel’s request, Tiz hadn’t meant to catch sight of the note he’d left on the mirror that morning.

_‘I love you Ringabel’_

He always wrote notes for Ringabel before their day started and normally he wouldn’t think much of them. But at that moment, with the heat building around them and with every little movement Ringabel made making him twitch such an innocent note looked so out of place.

 

   Ringabel’s growl and nip on his ear made Tiz shudder and twist in all the right ways. He wanted to tell Ringabel to shut up, that he was just being a pervert, but with a strong thrust Tiz’s words died only to be replaced with a loud moan.

 

“Ha… Ahhhh! R-Ringabel!”

   Drawing his tongue up the side of Tiz’s neck Ringabel let his hands roam up Tiz’s chest, watching with interest as he twitched and pushed back into him with such a fever.

“You’re trembling so much Tiz… You’re so sensitive, so wonderful. What about here?”

Dragging his fingers to the insides of Tiz’s thighs Ringabel let his nails drag along the skin, earning him a terribly shaky Tiz who reached and tugged at his hair. Turned on by his own reflection in the mirror and the visual of Ringabel moving his climax was starting to creep closer and closer.

 

Everything felt so hot, Ringabel’s hands brought new pleasures where only the look of himself could not. The lips assaulting his neck between bouts of compliments and dirty talk made his squirm and squeal back into Ringabel, trying desperately to race to his end, even if the image of his erection in the reflective glass made him want to disappear.

Dragging his hips closer Tiz hated how much Ringabel focused on them, indeed they were one of his most sensitive areas but it was embarrassing to see himself twitch so in the mirror.

 

“Ah~ Don’t try to hide your voice, love. I want to hear you sing out my name with that beautiful tone.”

 

Ringabel fingers moved dangerously close to where they joined, and it should not have been that arousing to have Ringabel trace the rim of his hole while they fucked. And yet it did, it made him throb terribly and he could feel the heat pool in his stomach and-!

 

With a shattered and shuddering cry Tiz gripped Ringabel’s hair tightly as he came. Unable to look away from himself in the mirror when Ringabel held his legs open.

Of course the poor mirror took the brunt of the mess.

 

“D-do you see how beautiful you are, Tiz?”

With his own broken moan Ringabel followed Tiz into the dip of climax. And true to his word Tiz could feel it deep inside him. The warmth that spread from his body was a mix of bliss and embarrassment.

 

He could see the cum leak out from his hole over Ringabel, the mirror and his own open legs giving him the most perfect view of himself leaking.

 

With a gentle kiss to his neck Ringabel pulled out, nuzzling Tiz when he gave a shudder of what might have been disappointment.

“Tiz?”  
“Mm?”

“How do you feel…?”

“Haa, good.”

 

“H-hey, Ringabel?”

   Ringabel’s hands paused on his hips.

“Yes?”

“Y-you were joking about before, right?”

“What ever gave you that idea?”

 

Quicker then he thought possible Tiz was flipped over until his head and chest were pressed down into the sheet and his ass was left high in the air.

“I never back down on my word, Tiz.”

From where he was placed Tiz had a perfect view of Ringabel spreading his legs and ducking between them.

 

“R-Ringabeellll!”

Squeaking in pure pleasure when Ringabel’s tongue pressed against his entrance Tiz pressed his head hard into the mattress. It was such a dirty thing Ringabel was doing and Tiz couldn’t believe he’d just put his _tongue_ inside him. And it felt so good.

Gripping the sheets tightly Tiz let out a wanton moan as Ringabel’s tongue hit all the right places.

 

Squeezing his eyes shut Tiz refused to look up, no matter how Ringabel twisted his tongue inside of him.

 

“Come now Tiz, I’m putting on a show just for you and you won’t even look at me?”

Pulling back from him Ringabel replaced his tongue with his fingers while he spoke, coaxing Tiz to turn his head to look at the mirror once more.

And the second he did he was greeted with his own reflection, chest down ass up.

 

Giving Tiz a smirk Ringabel cleaned off his fingers, moaning around them as he did so, before moving back to tongue at Tiz’s hole.

 

Unable to look away from their reflection Tiz watched as Ringabel moaned out in the most obscene way possible. Flushing bright red Tiz’s legs began to tremble and he could feel himself get hard again. He hated himself in that moment, getting hard not only from having his ass eaten out by Ringabel but also from watching Ringabel’s purposefully lewd expressions and sounds.

 

Ringabel had long fingers and that seemed to translate into having a long tongue that reached deep into him and gave the most pleasurable sensations. No matter how dirty it was Tiz couldn’t help but twitch at the knowledge that it was Ringabel’s tongue inside him making him feel so blissful.

 

One hand held Tiz’s trembling leg down, that boy would not keep them open, and the other began to trail a hand up to his erection. Feeling it was one thing but seeing the reflection of Ringabel both eat him out and stroke him was bringing the second orgasm quicker then he thought possible.

 

Throbbing in Ringabel’s hand once again Tiz gripped the sheets tighter and tighter, the heat was building again and-

 

“Hmm, I believe I’ve cleaned it all up.”

   Giving a high whine Tiz looked back at Ringabel, watching him lick his lips and release his still throbbing length. The coil in his stomach is hot and tight and he’s so close and desperate. Growling at the smug smile he got in return Tiz was desperate for release.

 

Stilling his trembling legs he pressed his head down, only able to look at Ringabel from his reflection.

“P-please Ringabel~ Keep going, please, please, please don’t stop~”

Wriggling his hips despite his embarrassment Tiz let out a long moan along with his begging, he was practically leaking and he was so hard it nearly hurt.

 

“My, my, Tiz. There seems to be a... kink in this situation right now”

 

Unable to keep his begging up Tiz pulled his arm out from under him and reached back, if Ringabel wouldn’t help him he’d finish off by himself. Though that’d be a whole lot easier if Ringabel didn’t grab his goddamn arm and hold it down.

Ignoring his pleas for release Ringabel began to press kisses all up and down the shepherd back, just not on the place where Tiz actually wanted his tongue.

 

Continuing his begging Tiz tried to keep his voice strong as Ringabel’s tongue traced patterns on his back. Only humming lightly against his lovers back Ringabel glanced at the mirror to see Tiz’s full expression. Flushed with tears in his eyes Tiz stared back, pleading him to finish him off.

And when Tiz’s voice cracked he did.

 

Letting his tongue go where Tiz needed it and letting his hand grasp at what needed his touch most Ringabel brought the trembling hero to his end. Earning a loud moan of his name in the process.

 

Coming down from his second high Tiz slumped into the sheets the moment Ringabel moved away. There was cum on the bed and Tiz didn’t care enough to worry about cleaning them, or the mirror. Brushing a hand through the now sleepy mans hair Ringabel gave a gentle smile.

 

“See, Tiz? I told you, you are beautiful.”

“Mmm, haaah.”

 

Picking his lover up, ignoring the whines of wanting nothing more then to sleep, Ringabel knew they’d have to clean up before going to sleep.

 

 

He was going to get pure hell from Tiz tomorrow.


End file.
